My Friend The Post Man
'My Friend The Post Man '''is the 29th episode from Season 3 of Barney & Friends. The same day as "Camera Safari". Plot Barney and the kids learn about mail. Sometimes we can get packages in the mail from amozon. Becuase the tree house mail box it's full. Here we are at the post office. When my good friend "Mr. Green" says hello. Jason gets a big surprise for his coustin andrew. It's called a book called "The Cook Book". Cast *Barney *Juan *Shawn *Julie *Jason *Kathy *Min *Stephen *Chip *Jeff *Danny *Keesha *Kristen *Hannah *Kami *Andrew *Mr. Green Songs Trivia *Juan wear the same clothes from Gone Fishing. And a short hair. *Shawn wear the same clothes from Classical Cleanup. And a short hair. *Julie wear the same clothes from Twice Is Nice!. And a long hair. *Jason wear the same clothes from Shawn and the Beanstalk. And a short hair. *Kathy wear the same clothes from On The Move. And a long hair. *Min wear the same clothes from Barney's Fun and Games. And a long hair. *Stephen wear the same clothes from Tree-Mendous Trees. And a short hair. *Chip wear the same clothes from Is Everybody Happy?. And a short hair. *Jeff wear the same clothes from Trading Places. And a short hair. *Danny wear the same clothes from How Does Your Garden Grow?. And a short hair. *Keesha wear the same clothes from A Little' Mother Goose. And a long hair. *Kristen wear the same clothes from Easy Does It!. And a two pony tail. *Hannah wear the same clothes from We've Got Rhythm. And a little long hair. *Kami wear the same clothes from Look What I Can Do!. And a little long hair. *Andrew wear the purple shirt and blue jeans. And a short hair. *When the kids say "Barney!" after he came life, the sound clip is taken from "You Can Be Anything". *When the Child kid say "Hey everybody It's time for Barney Says!" the sound clip is taken from "Waiting For Mr. MacRooney". *During the near end of the "Everyone is Special", the same Barney & Kids vocal from "Picture This!". *This is the first time the Mr. Mailman only three episode such as Waiting For Mr. MacRooney, and Cousins. *This is Jason's cousin Andrew's first appearance. *This is the only appearance of Mr. Green. *Three of the Kids (Min, Kathy and Shawn) also appeared in ''Happy Birthday, Barney! (with Tina, Derek, Luci and Michael), I Can Do That! (with Derek), My Favorite Things (with David), A Very Special Delivery! and The Great Robot Race (with Tosha & David), Camera Safari (with Julie) Are We There Yet? (with Carlos). *At the end of Barney doll with the brown mail and envelope. The end. *The Season 2 Barney doll is the same from "Barney's Sense-Sational Day!". *The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen in "Camera Safari". *The Barney voice used in this episode was also heard in "Hats Off To BJ!". *The musical arrangements used in this episode was also heard in "Up We Go!". "My Friend The Post Man" Previews 2000 Opening #Lyrick Studios FBI Warning #Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning #Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) #The Wiggles We're Dancing With Wags The Dog Music Video #Barney Home Video Logo (1995-) #Barney Classic Collection Videos Trailer #Barney Buddies Club Promo #Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation For Previews Of Other Barney Home Videos screen (1999-2001) #Barney & Friends Intro (Season 3 Verison) #Episode Title Card Closing #Barney Says Segment (My Friend the Post Man) #Short Credits #Sing and Dance with Barney Trailer #Barney's Super Singing Circus Trailer #More Barney Songs Trailer #Let's Play School Trailer #Walk Around the Block with Barney Trailer #What a World We Share Trailer #Barney's Fun & Games Trailer #Kids for Character Trailer #Lyrick Studios Logo (1998) Barney Says Segment music song fast ## Gone Fishing! Category:Barney & Friends Category:Barney & Friends First Generation